Broken Sequence Gaiden
by redeadlink
Summary: One-shots and short side stories inspired by and related to NGE: Broken Sequence. Expect multiple genres, and multiple moods.


"Do you trust me?"

A hand grasped my arm.

"Not really, no." I replied.

"That's too bad."

I heard a click and then I was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours Earlier - 0800<strong>

* * *

><p>I tossed my duffel bag into my locker, threw my hair into a ponytail, and glanced in the mirror.<p>

_*Good enough.*_

Closing my locker, I glanced over to the other person in the room. He moved with a quick professionalism that spoke volumes of his service record, though his attitude was fairly laid back.

"Now, now, I've got a wife, remember."

I blushed as he spoke. I hadn't actually been thinking that, but like telling a child not to think of a buffalo or elephant, I immediately thought of something which was just as quickly put down.

_*I mean, I'm a professional too, right? I even managed to get my credentials legitimately and not just had them handed to me on a silver platter.*_

"Idiot, I pity your poor wife."

"No doubt. Now we should probably get moving. The commander wants to see us."

"Quit ogling me then and finish getting ready."

It was quite satisfying to see him blushing as I walked out of the locker room. Grabbing my pistol and holster from the gun locker, I strapped it on as he walked out in his uniform. He quickly slid on his shoulder holster and double checked his USP40 before glancing at me.

"After you, Major Sohryu."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later - 0824<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*You'd think that there'd be a bloody express lift to the commander's office, considering the number of times we get called to it. It's always, 'Do this. Your sync test ratings are low. Is there an underlying problem?' Etc, etc. What is he, our shrink?*<em>

The door to Commander Ikari's office slid open and we walked in. The commander, no longer as physically imposing as he used to be in his younger days, still managed to fill the room with his presence.

"Major's Ikari and Sohryu reporting in, again, sir." Shinji never failed to provide just a little bit of hostility to his father. While they weren't on horrible terms, I'd definitely seen better father-son relationships. Granted, I'd also seen worse, so I didn't think too hard on it.

"We've had some vague reports about something in the ruins of Tokyo-1. I want you two to assemble a ground team and investigate. Take no more than four men each. Two squads can cover more ground and can provide better support if one team is under fire. I want you and your men on the ground in Sector 8," he pulled up a projection of Tokyo-1 with an area blinking yellow, "and move towards Sector 12," another section blinking red.

"Are we preparing for a fight, sir, or is this a milk run?" I asked.

"Infiltration and recon is your top priority, Major, but if you feel you need some firepower with you, that's your initiative. Now get to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later – 1225<strong>

* * *

><p>"Firebird, what's your status?" the younger Ikari's voice rasped in my ear.<p>

"We're just renting some space in the convention center. Showcase some long range communications for the crowd." I watched two of my men setting up an anti-material rifle. "Two men are working the project; the other two are running security. How's it on your end, Angsty?"

"Curious as to where command came up with that callsign. We're just wandering around, checking the sights. Tourism industry here is kind of weak, though."

"Intelligence says something was here."

"We have intelligence?"

"Hilarious, Angsty. Let us know if anything happens."

"Will do, Firebird."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Minutes Later - 1315<strong>

* * *

><p>"Something's u-" Ikari's voice was drowned out by a wave of static.<p>

I tore my headset off to get away from the deafening sound.

_*We're being jammed.*_

"Firebird 1, Firebird 2," I shouted at the sniper and his spotter, "get my eyes on Angsty's last position. We're under attack! Firebirds 3 and 4! Meet me at the main entrance. Use the shortwave to communicate."

_*Laugh at me for bringing old tech along, will you?*_

My radio hissed and squealed.

"Firebird, -s throwing a part-. Meet up at the old maid ca-. Meet you in the all-. Angst- out."

"Firebird, Firebird 2 here. I've spotted Angsty Squad moving through Sector 11 towards Sector 9."

Just then I heard the beat of helicopter blades. Looking out from the entrance to the convention center, I saw two aerial transports coming quickly towards us.

"Firebird 1 and 2, assume hostile helis. Take 'em out. Angsty, let 'em know where to hit."

"Can do, Firebird. Angsty 1 and 2, shore up those defenses. Angsty 3 and 4, provide covering fire. Firebird 1, on my mark, hit the northmost heli."

Several tense moments passed, during which we kept moving towards the rally point.

"Mark!"

I heard the sharp crack of the big rifle go off, and I saw the engine of the targeted helicopter burst into flame. At the same time, Firebird 4 tackled me to the side as a burst of gunfire opened up on our squad. We both grunted in pain, though for different reasons. I managed to get up, and saw Firebird 4 struggling to get up, his leg a bloody mess. I was faintly aware of Firebird 3 huddled behind a thick stone wall, occasionally poking the barrel of his Howa Type 89 around it and firing short controlled bursts.

"They're using hollow point rounds," he managed to get out before wincing in pain. "Go on ahead, Major. I'll cover the snipers as best I can."

"Mark!" Ikari's voice came over the headset. Seconds later the other heli spun out of control and crashed, burning uncontrollably. "Firebird, we could use some backup!"

"On our way. We're down one man, though."

"Just get here!"

Poking my head around the corner of the building we were hiding behind, I counted six hostiles, but the armour configuration threw me for a loop.

"Oh, what the fuck? It's the JSSDF!" I shouted into the radio after ducking back behind the wall.

"Yeah, I noticed too. Tried raising them but they seem pretty intent on taking us out. Think they're moving in on NERV? They've been kinda pissy about how much power we get, especially after the whole Jet Alone Megas incident."

"Well, if they're shooting us, I think our mission logs will prove that we merely defended ourselves."

"Just get here. It's getting too lively for my taste."

The big rifle cracked again.

"Huh, that quieted them down a bit."

"Firebird 2, give me an alternate route to flank this squad."

"Aye ma'am."

A minute passed during which the three of us provided suppressing fire down the street.

"Major, if you take the left path, you should come up to a warehouse. Sneak through there and to the far side of it. You should come out behind and to the right of the hostiles."

"Thanks, 2. 1, keep providing cover fire for Angsty."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

The big rifle cracked again. I signaled Firebird 3 to cross the street as I provided cover fire. Leaving Firebird 4 with a few extra mags, I began to move down the alley that Firebird 2 had directed me to. Moving quickly, we soon found the entrance to the warehouse. Shouldering my rifle, I pulled out my snakecam, plugged it into my HUD, and poked the end of it under the door. On my HUD, I saw that two men were guarding an Armoured Personnel Carrier.

"Switch to suppressors," I whispered as I fitted my suppressor to my rifle. "Two men, one 15 meters left and 20 meters ahead, the other 5 right and 15 ahead. I'll take the left."

"Roger."

We stood on either side of the door. Fortunately it opened inwards, so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Three, two, one, mark."

He threw open the door, and I put a three round burst into the man on the left. Seconds later, the other man dropped as well.

"Shh… wait and see if someone heard that."

After the longest half minute I'd ever been a part of, I gave the order to go through the warehouse. On the other side, was another door. I poked my snake cam through it, but saw nothing.

"Clear. Move through."

We moved through, and as Firebird 2 had promised, we were behind the enemy squad. They were staggered behind a dumpster and a couple of vehicles. One of them glanced our way, but it was too late. All six soldiers were down before they could bring their weapons to bear.

"Check ammo." I had three magazines left, with fourteen rounds still in my rifle.

"One magazine. Four shots in the rifle."

"Take what you can from them, but do it quickly."

We looted ammunition from the bodies.

_*Thank God they use the same guns we do.*_

"Firebird 2, fastest way to Angsty's location!"

"Down that street, take the first left, then hang a right through the alley, then north again. Head through the rundown maid cafe, and you'll be at their position."

We moved quickly, the two of us. Clearing each corner, we managed to get to the maid cafe without any engagements.

"Friendlies coming out," I called into the radio, "Cover us as best you can."

I still heard the occasional crack of the rifle, but it came less and less frequently. The two of us crashed through the back door of the shop, rifles at the ready.

What greeted us was not good. Ikari was crouched behind the corner of the building next to the pizza maid cafe. One of his men lay dead on the ground behind a thin wall which was riddled with bullet holes. One of his remaining men was tending to a horrific gut wound on another, while the fourth provided cover fire every now and again. Firebird 3 took three shots to the chest as he dove for cover.

"Just in time, Firebird. Would have hated to start the party without you." He popped the pin on a grenade and was briefly exposed as he threw it towards a small group at the other end of the building. "And they said bringing explosives was indulgent."

One man dove on the grenade, while the other two scattered. The man on the ground was turned into so much hamburger, and one of the other men fell to the big rifle, a large chunk of his torso being torn away.

"I'm actually thinking we blow this party." He looked exhausted and depressed.

"Really? You invite me to it, and then you want to leave? What kind of date is that?" I forced a laugh at my own joke. It seemed to work though. His eyes brightened a bit and he put another few rounds down the alley.

"Remember, I'm a married man. This isn't a date. It's two friends hanging out."

"Of course."

"But yeah, I think it's time to leave."

"Firebird, this is 2. I think the crowds' a little unhappy with our demonstration. Can't cover you anymore. Ah, shit, helo incoming! Get down, get dow-" his transmission cut off.

"Firebird 1? Firebird 2, respond! Dammit, Firebird 4, sitrep!"

"Whole top floor is gone, ma'am. Gunships are coming in and I've got three squads converging on me. I think now would be a very good time to leave."

"Get away if you can. If you can't…"

"Major, I knew what I signed up for. Don't you worry about me. You worry about getting back to NERV and telling them the JSSDF is gunning for them. Now if you'll excuse me," a brief burst of gunfire was heard, "I got some people to entertain. Think I'll put on a big light show just for them."

"…" It was hard for me to say anything. Never before had I lost an entire squad. "Do it. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be, ma'am. This is what soldiers do."

"Firebird, we have to leave, now!"

Ikari's voice snapped me back to reality. The gutshot soldier had died, and the person tending him had stripped him of his remaining magazines. I gathered what I could from Firebird 3 and the other dead soldier from Angsty.

"Throw down some cover fire, and then some smoke. We'll slip away to our six and then head towards the hotel."

Ikari's two remaining men acquiesced and alternated firing down the alley. I threw a smoke grenade in the middle of the alley. We waited a few seconds for the smoke to spread, and then moved back towards the road. The four of us formed a diamond, with me on point and Ikari covering our exit.

We had almost made it to the hotel when our luck ran out. As we approached it, a military jeep showed up, its turret swinging towards us. We dove for cover, but one of Ikari's men took a hit and sprawled out in the open. The soldier on the turret made sure he'd never get up again.

"Firebird, I hate to ask you this. Do you throw like a girl?"

"Angsty, I know what you want from me." I took a chunk of rock and threw it towards the truck. And of course it was the one time I threw like a girl. I didn't have time to rage at my poor luck though, as the turret swung towards me and I had to dive behind cover again. I heard the triple burp of a Type 89 and turret stopped firing towards me. The gunner had twisted it to the side and down when he died, scattering the troops around it. I threw a grenade, which fortunately made it where I wanted it to.

The already disorganized formation soon dissolved in a mass of flame and shrapnel, some of which hit the jeeps undercarriage and caused some fuel leakage. A well placed shot and the jeep was engulfed in flames, further throwing the enemy into disarray.

"Move!"

We stormed the front of the hotel. I was grazed by a bullet, but didn't notice it in the frenzy that I was in. The JSSDF forces soon broke and scattered through the streets.

"In and up. We have to get to the roof. I saw a helicopter there that we can take out of here."

"Aye, aye, Angsty." My blood was flowing,

Going up the stairs was harder than it looked. Most of it was crumbling and we lost Shinji's remaining man when he stepped too close to the edge and it fell away beneath him. Reaching the roof, I noticed something.

"Angsty, there's no chopper here."

"Yeah, that's kind of odd. I guess it took off while we were climbing."

"Well, we can't just sit around here. Think of something."

"I am."

"Well, hurry it up! There's two of us in enemy territory, we're mostly likely surrounded, they have air superiority, and we have almost no ammo! So, idiot, this had better be one hell of a plan!"

"Do you trust me?"

His hand grasped my arm.

"No, not really."

"That's too bad."

I heard a click, and then I was falling.

_*Oh, you bastard.*_

Then I realized something was around my waist. I looked and to my surprise was a bungee cord.

_*The hell? Who brings a bungee cord on a recon run?*_

I looked down and saw a jeep with a military grade antenna on it. Realizing it was the jamming device, I directed my fall towards it as much as I could. As I neared it, I noticed the two guards around it drop dead, seconds apart, and I realized Ikari was covering me from the top of the hotel. As the bungee cord stretched almost to the ground, I quickly cut the cable, and landed heavily in a heap. Rolling to my feet, I checked the area for hostiles and then ran to the jeep. I disabled the jammer and then called Shinji.

"Firebird."

"Angsty."

"You should go."

"Get your ass down here and I would."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm kinda surrounded and that helo is coming back. So leave or we both die and NERV doesn't know anything about the JSSDF here."

"But why do I get to live and you die? You're the one with the family."

A sigh came over the radio. "Yeah, I know. But life doesn't work like that all the time. I dropped something for my wife in your pack. Can you make sure she gets it?"

"Yeah." I started the engine. "Ikari?"

"What?"

"It was nice knowing you."

"Likewise. Oh, and say goodbye to Rei VI for me."

"Aye, sir."

And I gunned the engine and never looked back to the ruins of Tokyo-1, even when I heard the sounds of gunfire wax and wane over the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later – 1810<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's your full report?" the Commander spoke to me.<p>

"Yes, sir." Shame must have been evident on my face.

"What happened out there was not your fault, Sohryu. You may not believe me, but one day you will understand that shit hits the fan every now and again, and you can't do anything about it. Grieve for those who were lost, but never blame yourself."

"Yes, sir. Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Your son was the real leader down there. Why is it that he sacrificed himself for me?"

"I don't know. It could be because he thought you were better for NERV than him. It could be because he felt you had a higher chance of escaping. But personally, I think it's because you were his friend, and he does everything he can to protect them."

"I see. Thank you sir," I saluted and turned to leave and then turned back, "Sir, could you tell me where Shinji's wife is? I have something for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later – 1845<strong>

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door. A young child answered the door. She had green hair, but had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. I teared up as I thought about how much she looked like Shinji.<p>

_*And 12 hours ago, I didn't even know he had a kid. Some squad-mate I was.*_

"Yui, who is it?" A beautiful woman with long green hair tied back with a ribbon came to the door. "Oh, Asuka, what a surprise! I never thought I'd get to meet you. Shinji speaks very highly of you."

She must have sensed that I was bringing bad news, for she told Yui, the little girl, to go get ready for bed.

She closed the door and stood on the walkway with me.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

She slumped against the railing, tears welling up in her eyes. I started crying as well, and we ended up crying for Shinji Ikari while the rest of Tokyo-3 moved around us.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>As the JSSDF forces slowly began to overwhelm us, I felt a certain pride. We'd managed to hold them long enough that the Evangelions could be dismantled, therefore ruining the plans of SEELE.<p>

My intel had forced Commander Ikari to reveal the true purpose of NERV. Human Instrumentality was the goal, the assimilation of all humanity into a shared consciousness. But we decided against it. For Shinji. I had made sure that his family was evacuated, so as not to get caught in the crossfire between the two factions.

"The Evas are destroyed, why aren't they pulling back?" shouted Katsuragi.

"We denied them their goal, therefore they want revenge. They won't rest until all of us are dead," a bitter smile came to me, "but we will make them pay for it, with blood, sweat and tears. May their families know loss as we knew loss. And may we die in the knowledge that we are saving humanity from those who plot against freedom."

And after making them pay in lives for every inch of ground they captured, and as I lay dying from my wounds, I thought to myself.

_*Idiot.*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> **This should be the first of many oneshots I come up with as I continue to write NGE: Broken Sequence, found here on FFNet.


End file.
